iReunite
by LEbenson
Summary: Originally a oneshot, now planning to make it into a series of oneshots where the characters unite. probably gonna be either seddie or no pairings but maybe not.


iReunite

A short fic I just wrote today, tried my best to write it like it could actually happen as a reunion special episode or something, seddie-centric (I think). The stars of iCarly gather at Spencer's wedding. Tons of references to past episodes and I wrote some stuff like that and the song lyrics all from memory so there could be some errors… my first fic ever review plz ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from iCarly!

Italy, Carly and her dad's house. Carly POV

"…Carrrrlotta, rrreppeatt afterrr me. Farfalla…"

I sigh and do what the crazy creepy moustache guy says. Daily lessons with this… creep certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I told Dad that I was having trouble understanding at school. I mean, what was he expecting when he first brought me here? That I'd just magically start speaking Italian? That wasn't gonna happen, I'm not the one with a mom who's crazy about Italian guys.

"…Farfalla."

"…Farf… oh, look, it's fourrr o'ccclockkkk! Ittt eesz tttime forrr yooo tttooo leavvve!"

I almost shout at him, imitating his accent and that stupid gesture, the over-using of the hands. I'm sure it's supposed to look okay, but something about when he does it makes it all very creepy, and phony.

"Out!"

"Ah, Carlotta, er… Adios amigos?"

"That's not even Italian!"

He stumbles out and I slam the door behind him. I'm just so sick of all this. I thought I'd be seeing tons of cute Italian guys when I first arrived here, but this is all I get, this stupid old moustache dude who doesn't even speak good Italian and I can't understand a word anyone says at school. I've been videocalling with Spence and Sam for a while, but it just doesn't feel the same and the calls grew less and less frequent with time.

"DAD! Please tell me he's not coming here anymore."

"Carly, I…"

"DAD!"

"I…"

"DAD!"

"Well, Carly, you do have to learn Italian, you realise that, don't you?"

"DAD! All he ever teaches is 'Farfalla' and I don't even know what that means!"

For some reason he opens his mouth, but stops and closes it back. He probably understood what that meant. Ugh, it's so frustrating, it's like everyone but me here understands everything while I don't and it's something just meaningless and stupid anyway but nevertheless it deeply annoys me and I'm just about to scream out to him what the heck was that for when–

It's like everything's suddenly gone slo-mo. The front door smashes open and what stands behind it is… neon socks?

SPENCER!

Epic squeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaal!

 _I know, you see_

 _…._

 _…._

 _…._

 _leave it all to me_

 _just leave it all to me_

 _just leave it all to me_

Boston, Freddie's apartment. Freddie POV

I lie on my bed with my Galaxy Wars cover underneath me. I'm not going to sleep just yet, I just jumped onto bed right away as I returned home at the end of a long day, not even bothering to take of my socks. I smirk, thinking this would have never happened five years ago, living with my mom in Seattle. So much has changed, the three of us living in pretty much at different ends of the world (okay that was a bit of an exaggeration, but hey, in the western world, at least, it's kinda true) and my mom, surprisingly, is actually doing okay with living away from me. I would have thought she would barge in at any time, or throw a fit on a regular basis about whether I had double-pooed my hair. But then again, some things never change - I still love my Galaxy Wars blanket.

"Rrrrr…Rrrrr…"

My phone rings - that's weird. It's pretty late by now for anyone to be… oh. It's an international call, it's probably spam anyway. There's no one that would be wanting to call me now, I guess. That's another thing that never changed since middle school. Even here, within groups of geeks and nerds I can still manage to be the old, pathetic Frednub. Before I know it, the ringing has stopped… of course, it's just spam, and who knows, you know they now have this new method where they take away your money as soon as you answer the call and come into connection…

"Rrrrr…Rrrrr…"

The phone rings again, and when I see this time, it's…. Sam?

"Sam?"

I say to myself, surprised. The last time this happened it was rather… disappointing, it was her 'friend' Cat lying (judging from what she did there, I don't know if I can really call her a 'friend' but they seem to… get along afterwards, so) to me and I flied to LA and all that chiz but I can't help feeling a bit excited anyway. I clear my throat to make sure I don't sound like the nub tired out from a day full of nubbiness and other nubs, which I was.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

My voice sounds stupidly sappy but I only realise that after I say it. I cringe.

LA, Sam's apartment. Sam POV

What the heck is he doing with his voice? It's almost like one of those dudes that Carly falls in love with in every chick flick like 'the first kiss' and all that crab. I think I might say something smart about it, but no, I'll just have ignore that one, or at least come back to it later. There's something way more important to say now, and he obviously doesn't know yet.

The screen gets split with the LA scene and the Italy scene

"Spencer's(/I'm) getting married!"

Freddie's apartment view and a view of Carly and her dad's face added

Freddie, Carly, Dad: "WHAT?"

LA, Sam POV

When I first got that call from Carly, okay I admit at first I saw the international call number and thought it was spam and I didn't answer it but she video called me then I got the news, but anyways when I first heard that Spencer was getting married, I was so surprised and happy and confused at the same time that I just sat there gaping at Carly on my laptop screen. It had been years since I even heard that name, Spencer, and I suddenly missed him so much. Not just him, but the world we used to be in together, where I had Carly and Benson and even crazy Ms Brigg's pointy boobs… geez, now that I think about it, the whole iCarly chiz might never have happened if it weren't for that. So like that, my thoughts wandered to the other people and things I missed so much, and if Spencer was getting married… and we would all go to the wedding… wouldn't that mean we would all get to meet each other again? Soon enough I found myself thinking of a certain individual…but I decided to get rid of that thought.

"Sam? Sam? Are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"Let me guess. Thinking about bacon?"

Oh, the years that have brought us apart. It was funny actually how she thought she knew all about me, but what she knew was more like me five years ago. But it feels kind of nice that someone still remembers me by what I was like then, more so since I miss it so much. And no, for once, I wasn't drifting off thinking about the wonders of Bolivian bacon, as heavenly as that is.

"Uh, more like fried chicken this time."

I hear Carly laugh her perfect Carly-laugh and continue to talk excitedly about stuff, like the details about the wedding and then onto her life in Italy and so on. With her voice going on in the background I start picturing the wedding myself, with Spencer dressed up in a tux with a woman at his side beautifully dressed in a white dress (hopefully someone who'd love him even when he's not in the tux). I for some reason picture myself in a plain crimson wide cuff blouse with a high waist, simple dark wide pair of pants, Carly in a yellow lace mini dress, and Frednub in a dark blue suit minus the tie, with a basic white shirt. There would be an awesome buffet (wouldn't be Sam Puckett if I didn't think of these things) with lots of meat and bacon flavoured ice cream and oh! The wedding cake would be a giant fatcake. Then I would cut my wedding cake after saying the vows and turn to Benson standing next to me… wait whoa, what? Ew? That's just… no. Ew. Spencer. Yeah. Back to Spencer.

"So you're gonna come?"

"Huh?"

"Lost in your fried chicken thoughts again? Come on, I just told you Spencer said he's gonna have the wedding in Seattle, a big official one in that famous wedding hall and then a smaller, party sort of one at our apartment, at Bushwell Plaza."

"Oh, that sounds amazing!"

"Yeah, I know! …Although that's exactly what I've been talking about for the last…"

"…Seattle, Mama's comin' home!"

I shut my laptop and begin picking out clothes. It's so weird that I'd do that, but hey, I guess the change began around the time Freddie's voice got deeper.

Airplane, Freddie POV

The flight is terrible and the plane is so filthy, I think it smells like Sam's puke in some corner over there from when Missy gave her than stupid chocolate or something. Or when she licked that swing set after I told her she really shouldn't and then she blamed me for daring her to do it. Whatever. The seats are so small, my legs are cramped even though I'm… not exactly the tallest person in the world. I keep fidgeting in my seat but I feel the big bulky guy sitting next to me glaring and stop moving. Wait, I think I smell something else… is something rotting in this plane? I slowly turn my head towards where I think the smell is coming from, and ugh, I can't even… AAAAAARRRGGHHHHHH! A FOOT! A FOOT! AAAAAAAAAHHH! WHY IS THERE SKIN RIPPING OFF FROM THE… I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!

That guy next to me puts his… what's supposed to be an arm across my throat and I shut up. This is going to be a long flight.

8C apartment, Bushwell Plaza. Spencer POV

Hoo! Hah! Bskjbcghweosdzj! $# %$$ !#$$ !#!# Oh my gosh I am so nervous. I'm jumping up and down, shaking my head, my hands, and hoo! I am still so nervous. I don't know why, there's still a few days left till the actual wedding and we've got everything ready. Carly mostly did all of the work though, with my to-be-wife. Oh, thinking of her makes me all worried and nervous again…

"Hey, wanna draw some faces?"

"Happy birthday!"

Gibby calls out from the couch, holding a sad grapefruit. They're already like a part of the sofa, I can't believe we just had a reunion for the first time in like, five years since they moved to… where was it? I don't remember. It couldn't have been too important. I just stare at him and say,

"Nobody does that."

"What, grapefruits can feel like crying sometimes, okay?"

He suddenly starts to empathise with the grapefruit for some reason and rushes out in tears.

"You see what you just did? You monster," says Guppy, yep, you heard it right, Guppy said it, and in a really cold, threatening, and maybe even kinda deeper voice, too. Some things have changed indeed.

Guppy follows out to find Gibby, and I sneak a peek out the door left open, close it and swiftly take a seat on the couch. The nerves are starting to come back a bit. I pick up a fruit and marker…

"Hey do you know why Gibby… what, are you nervous?"

Sam waltzes in and I throw the fruit towards the kitchen. I hear something crash but I don't look back.

"Uh, no?"

Sam shrugs and goes to the fridge. All these years, and now it feels so natural, like they're just returning from another day at Ridgeway, coming for another show or a rehearsal or something. Before I know it, I'm smiling and watching Sam eating ice cream out of a bowl almost as big as herself. I was saving that up for that Mister Frosty sculpture, but oh well. There's nothing I can do now.

"Why are you staring at me with that goofy grin on your face"

"Oh, just, it's nice to have you back."

"No chiz. It just can't be as fun without Mama here."

"No chiz."

She stares at me like I'm weird, maybe I shouldn't have said that, I guess it kind of sounded like a grown up trying to be cool with kids.

"So, who's getting married to you?"

She shows interest, and I stand up, getting all smug.

"Oh, she's the most beautiful woman that I've ever known, and she's an artist too. It turns out she likes Harry Joyner, and she saw that collaboration project we did. She contacted me and we started going out and, oh, and her name is…"

Just then, Freddie bursts in screaming, with his hair all ruffled and one sleeve torn off from his t-shirt. As his hands fumble around for the locks, I notice Sam rushes, almost sprints towards him from the opposite end of the house, but stops when she reaches in front of him.

"What's wrong with you again, nub?"

There's a weird pause again, with everyone staring at Sam. I think she feels the eyes when she says,

"Apart from this,"

slapping Freddie's face at multiple angles. Freddie's face falls and he says,

"I got caught in the worst flight ever, and this big scary guy got annoyed with me and he started to…"

"Sorry, not interested."

"…he followed me out from the plane and all around the airport!"

"And you managed to get rid of him? Impressive," I say. Sam is already back at digging into the ice cream pot. Freddie stares at me and it's kind of scary…

"No, hence this happened," he says, showing out his bare arm and scarred face.

Understanding the response, I quietly return to my seated position on the couch.

"…And does Mrs. Benson…?"

"No! I can't let her see me like this, she'll spray me and bathe me in disinfectant." He shudders at the thought. We all shudder at the thought. "You still have some spare clothes here?"

Just as I start to say something like maybe, I'm sure I can find something for him, going towards the hallway leading to my room to look for something, I am interrupted by Sam, her eyes sparkling, as weird as that is.

"Yeah, I know where it is… AAARRGGHH!"

Before I know it, she has pushed him into the apartment opposite the hallway. We hear the Bensons' scream in the distance.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Freddie baby!"

"Aw, mom! Oh, no, no, no! How many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T HAVE TICKS!"

Wedding Hall, Spencer's wife POV

The wedding is nothing like I have expected, but I probably should have expected that with the choice of the groom. The wedding hall is nice though, and I sit in the big white wedding dress of any girl's dreams in a beautiful bride's waiting room, decorated with white and pink flowers. The peace in this room almost makes me feel like I'm on another planet from what's happening outside. Outside is utter chaos, I can't imagine I'll be walking down through the middle of that mess in any minute now. I know, being a bride and all I should probably stay in here worrying about my dress and makeup and hair… but I just can't! I just have to peek out, and as much as I hate myself for it, I do it anyway.

I search around for my dear Spencer first, he's so adorable in that tux. He's jumping up and down like he does when he's really nervous.

On another side of the big room I catch Carly standing alone. Oh wait, she isn't alone, I think that might be her dad next to her. She's acting a bit weird, and I think that might be because Sam and Freddie aren't here yet for some reason. She bumps into some weird moustache guy - I don't remember him being on our guest list, but maybe it's one of Spencer's friends or something - and she seems to be surprised a bit. Maybe she knows him… whoa, what? He gets shoved away and I decide it's none of my business.

I'm looking around for Sam and Freddie, I've heard so much about them. I've heard pretty much all Spencer knows about their rather… one of a kind relationship. But why can't I find them? He told me they were going to come, and yet all I can see is Socko talking to but practically yelling at his elderly, nearly deaf grandma (I had only heard about him until today, but oh, I could recognise him right away), some guy that looks like he's feeling a bit stabby, and a whole lot of people I don't recognise fighting, laughing, talking, drawing on fruits… what do so many people have to be nervous about, anyway? In my wedding?

I go back into my waiting room. I want chicken wings.

Bushwell Plaza, Freddie POV

Okay, I don't know why but I'm really nervous, I let a deep breath out as I look into myself in the mirror. I've put on my special navy coloured suit for the wedding, with a white shirt and no tie. I keep reaching into my hair, pushed up with hair wax. I let out a last sigh and leave the apartment. Even as I enter the elevator, and as the elevator moves down to the ground floor, I keep tugging and pulling at the jacket. I don't know who I would want to look good to, but hey. Maybe it's just that it's been such a long time since I've ever dressed up like this. The elevator door opens and I start to step out… and I see a pair of feet in front of mine. I slowly look up and see…

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

It's him, from the plane! He's wearing leather jackets and a pair of black sunglasses, I try to rush back into the elevator and I frantically push the close button. But before I even step back completely inside the elevator again he has hold of my throat and he throws me out. My head is reeling but I have to stay conscious, I have to stand up before… he's beating me! He's crushing me with his feet! Aw, man…

Wedding hall, Carly POV

How is that crazy moustache guy here? I glare at Dad but his eyes are fixed to the front, he doesn't even glance over at me. Why are Sam and Freddie not here? Ha, probably making out by now, behind my back again! And they'll come in here any minute and do the ugh, 'I hate you' skit thinking that they're so smart but I see the difference when they've… when they've… made out! I mean, it's great that they're together, don't get me wrong, I support them as a couple completely and thoroughly. It's just that… it's not exactly great being the third wheel.

"I wish I had a boyfriend too…"

"Farfalla?"

"NOT YOU!" *pushes him hard*

Outside Bushwell Plaza, Freddie POV

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Everything's still fuzzy from blacking out, but I hear fighting through the fuzziness, it feels as if it's happening from a great distance. At first all I see is bits of white, yellow and black flashing past, then the image begins to clear up a bit. The black blob turned out to be that man that beat me up to unconsciousness, the white is… a sock?

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

I can't help but scream when I see what the white and yellow had been. It's the butter sock and Hair! Sam's hair! AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!

"Shut it, Benson!"

She beats that guy with the sock and throws him outside. He stands up hurriedly and runs away. I take a look at Sam, brushing off dust, and swallow. My clothes are all torn and destroyed, my face bruised. It's like middle school all over, waiting for her to insult me in nineteen different ways.

(s)"Relax, I just saved your life."

Does that mean you're gonna think it's foreign bacon if I ask you now…

(s)"Come on, we're late."

I try to stand but it hurts everywhere, it hurts too much. I grimace in pain. I see Sam sigh and come towards me, wait, no, no, no, HOW DO YOU DO THIS?!

She lifts me up by one arm on her shoulder and carries me out. HOW DOES SHE DO THIS?!

Wedding Hall, Sam POV

We arrive at the wedding hall before everything's ended, the sermon has been going on for ages, that's a relief for once. We enter the hall, Freddie's arm over my shoulder 'cause the dweeb can't stand by himself yet, our hair all ruffled and clothes torn. Nothing like what I imagined, but well, it could have been worse. I see everyone's staring at us, so I put up an awkward smile.

"Farfalla!"

Freddie and I both open our mouthes, stop, then close it again. We just stare at each other. Who's that crazy moustache dude saying random Italian words? I'm gonna be so disappointed with Carly if that's what she found herself for a new boyfriend.

"WHAT THE HECK'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? GET OUT!"

Oh, of course.

"Au revoir?"

"That's not even Italian!"

He rushes out past me and Freddie. The nub's grinning at me for some reason, and for some more bizarre reason, as much as I hate myself for it, I smile back.

Bushwell Plaza, Freddie POV

They're partying at Carly's, everyone. They seem to be having lots of fun, judging from the noise levels. Not that it bothers me. I think I might have missed all of this, the noise, the craziness, the fun… and this fire escape, too. It brings back… certain memories.

"Hey."

It's Sam, she's coming through the window like that night. It feels like so many years ago, and at the same time, I can remember the feeling like it happened yesterday. I turn and wave at her.

(s)"You okay?"

(f)"Well, it was something that hadn't happened to me in like, five years. Being severely harrassed and getting beaten up by someone."

She raises her eyebrows at me. It's weird, it looks like she has a little smile around her lips. I smirk and say,

(f)"Better. Thanks for earlier today."

(s)"Eh."

(f)"I mean it. Thanks a lot."

...

(s)"…So, when are you going back to, uh, Boston?"

(f)"I don't know, I guess pretty soon. There's school, and stuff."

(s)"Oh."

(f)"…And you?"

(s)"Oh I don't know, I think I might just…"

(f)"Stick around a bit?"

(s)"Stick around a bit."

(f) "But you know, we'll…"

(s) "Stay in contact, right?"

(f) "Yeah."

(s) "Yeah.

…

(s)"I guess… I should probably go… now."

(f)"Yeah."

…

(s)"Bye."

(f)"Bye."

…

(f)"Wait, Sam."

(s)"Yeah?"

I lean towards her, but being severely injured, I fall… pretty badly. I end up lying on my stomach on the concrete floor, and I reach onto the edge of the window Sam was sitting on to try to stand up, but I can't, so I end up in this awkward position with my arms on the window frame, sort of only half hoisting myself up. Then, Sam turns and looks at me and I'm not sure if she's smiling or laughing or smirking at me, but whatever face that was it lights up the world for me. I try to smile back, fighting back against the pain. Then, it feels like some sort of magic and everything feels like slo-mo. She's leaning towards me and it feels like my heart's gonna tear out from my chest, it's beating so hard. But at the same time it feels so natural, it's like after all these years, everything's where it's supposed to be. She helps me get up and places me on the edge of that window. Our eyes close and our lips come into contact. Her lips are just so soft and warm, and I realise I've been missing this so much. Time just seems to have stopped. We come apart and Sam is turning away, she's not meeting my eyes, and I think I might know why. I know she doesn't want me to see her cry or be weak. But I can't leave like this.

"Puckett!"

She turns and pulls on a smirk.

"What, Benson"

I just know exactly what to say, as if I had been waiting for this moment. And maybe I have, for the past few years, without even realising myself. It's the fire escape at Bushwell Plaza, and it's like that night all over again. I pull on that same smirk. I hope she gets the reference.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."


End file.
